Wukong In Love
by Karshiva
Summary: Wukong meets a girl monkey called Chunli.Love at first sight.She is to join as the fourth disciple.Now,together with Chunli,Wukong is ready for anything.Join them on their adventures as they travel to search for the scriptures.But when one of them dissapears,what will happen?
1. Meeting Chunli

_**Wukong in Love**_

Wukong and his friends were resting underneath a tree. Their journey to the west was hard and long. All of his friends and master had their eyes closed, all but him. He was staring into the horizon when a movement caught his eye.

It was near a stream. Something moved again and that's when he saw it….the most beautiful monkey he had ever seen. She had a blue qipao that was modified to allow more movement, black leggings and white combat boots. Her brown hair cascaded to her hips and a crown similar to his was on her head.

All his life, Wukong had never seen such beauty before. The Monkey Girl spun and saw him. She stood rooted to the ground. Her name was Chunli. And never in her life has she seen such handsomeness. She saw the male monkey looking and she blushed.

When Wukong saw the girl monkey blush at him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Chunli walked up to him and bowed politely. "Hello, I'm C-Chunli."she said shyly. "I'm W-Wukong,"he stuttered. Chunli smiled and played with her fur. "Wukong,"said Chunli, trying out his name.

To Chunli, the name suited him. When Wukong heard her say his name, he didn't know why but he wanted to hear her say his name forever. "Chunli. It means Spring Beauty."noted Wukong. Chunli blushed. For some reason she wanted to hear her name by him and him only.

"Why…are you here, Wukong? I don't mean to pry….but I just think…that you're very handsome,"Chunli blurted out. Wukong blushed. "You're very beautiful…and I'm on a quest to travel to the west to get the Buddhist scriptures."explained Wukong.

"Wow!"exclaimed Chunli. Wukong smiled. "Um…I know this is forward but…"Chunli rambled. "But what?"inquired Wukong. He got his answer when Chunli started kissing him passionately. He felt like he died and went to heaven.

Wukong wrapped his arms around Chunli and kissed back with full force. He had never kissed a woman monkey and for his first experience, he liked it. A LOT. 'Oh, hot dang! She's so hot and she's kissing me. This day couldn't get any better.'Wukong thought to himself.

He broke the kiss and stared into Chunli's eyes. She backed away a bit and held his hands near her heart.

"Ahem."

_**A/N: I started writing for this after I heard about it. I kinda felt sad that none of the characters had romance. But the most I was sad for was Wukong. I am a big fan of his and HE'S MINE! That's why I put my Chinese name. More coming soon.**_


	2. Chunli becomes a disciple

_**Wukong in love chapter 2: Chunli becomes a disciple**_

The two monkeys spun around to see Tang Seng, Zhu Bajie and Sha Seng looking at them. They blushed in embarrassment. They glanced at each other and started laughing. The others looked at them incredulously.

Struggling to contain their mirth, they walked to Tang Seng. "Shifu, this is Chunli. Chunli, this is Shifu."introduced Wukong. Chunli bowed respectfully. "That fat one is Bajie and the other one is Sha Seng,"he added.

"You are Tang Seng,"said Chunli, pointing at Tang Seng, "and you're Sun Wukong." "How do you know who we are?"asked Tang Seng. "Guan Yin sent me to be your fourth disciple and since I look like Wukong and does the same things as him, she gave me this crown to wear and a jin gu bang,"replied Chunli.

Tang Seng nodded. "I, hereby call you my fourth disciple."announced Tang Seng. "Could you tell us more about yourself?"requested Bajie. Chunli nodded and sat beside Wukong. "I was born a month after Wukong. I am also a monkey given birth from a stone. I had also created havoc in heaven and ate some of the holy peaches. Eight thousand years has passed and two years ago, Wukong became Shifu's disciple. I was still trapped until Guan Yin released me and asked me to accompany you if I ever saw you to fetch the scriptures."said Chunli.

Everyone listened in awe. "Here is my jin gu bang,"said Chunli while taking a small stick from her ear. "Grow,"she instructed. And it grew until it was just the right size to use in battle. It was like Wukong's red and golden one, the same colour.

"Hey it looks like mine!"exclaimed Wukong. Chunli nodded. "Hmph. I don't think you're that good, girly"retorted Bajie. Chunli's eyes suddenly turned from friendly to angry. "Say that in my face, Boo-jie and if you wanna bet, then I'll cook you into pork soup!"growled Chunli.

Bajie shrunk back in fear. Wukong, Sha Seng and Shifu started laughing. Shaking her head at Bajie, Chunli sat down again and took out a flute carved with flowers. She played a tune that soothed the soul. Everyone listened in content. When she finished there a few claps.

"That was great, Chunli!"commented Wukong. Chunli smiled and blushed. "I still don't think you're that tough. I bet two of my silver that she can't defeat a demon single-handedly."smirked Bajie. "I think she'll be able to do,"retorted Wukong. Chunli quickly stood between them.

"Ok, enough. The first demon that comes from now on with be fought by me, and the winner will be given something special,"she ordered. The two of them glared at each other and nodded. Chunli sighed and turned to Shifu or Master "Are they always like that?"she inquired.

He nodded. Chunli looked at them and shook her head. She sat on a nearby log and sang :

'_I don't know how I got here,_

_I knew it wouldn't be easy,_

_But your faith in me was so clear,_

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor,_

_But you knew one day I would be standing tall,_

_Just look at me now,_

_Cause everything starts with something._

_But something would be nothing,_

_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me._

_Where would I be, if, if you didn't believe_

_Believe…_

_There were days when out you spoken,_

_You know,_

_There were nights when I was doubting myself,_

_But you kept my heart from falling._

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor,_

_But you knew one day I would be standing tall,_

_Just look at us now…_

_Cause everything starts with something._

_But something would be nothing_

_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me._

_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

_Where would I be, if you, if you,_

_If you didn't believe._

_Would you know, how I feel._

_Touch the sky, if you didn't believe,_

_Believe, Believe_

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor,_

_But you knew one day I would be standing tall,_

_Just look at us now…_

_Cause everything starts with something._

_But something would be nothing,_

_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me…_

_Cause everything starts with something._

_But something would be nothing,_

_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me…_

_Where would I be, if you didn't believe, yeah_

_Where would I be, if you, if you,_

_If you didn't believe._

_Would you know, how I feel._

_Touch the sky, if you didn't believe,_

_Believe, believe…_

_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

When she finished, she looked up and saw everyone staring at her open-mouthed. But none was as intense as Wukong's. She blushed as red as a tomato. "Where did you learn that song?"asked Sha Seng. Chunli shrugged, "I wrote it."

Chunli? A songwriter? "ROAR!" "Uh oh. Demon!"whirled Tang Seng

_**A/N: This is based on the 52 episoded Journey to the West. Oh yeah, listen to Believe by JB, it's AWESOME! Next Jttw fanfic will have different point of views ~ChunlixWukong~**_

_**Love,**_

_**~HaruxBaron4eva12~**_


	3. Winning the bet

_**Wukong in Love Chapter 3: Winning the bet**_

The demon was hideous. No words could describe it. "Where is-s Tang-g S-seng?" "Back off,"ordered Chunli in a fierce tone. The demon took one look at her and laughed. "How can a monkey head like you defeat me?"asked the demon. Chunli smirked "Oh, you ask why? I'll tell you why, some say I'm even more deadly than the Great Sage."

"Prove it, girly,"challenged the demon. Chunli took out her jin gu bang and stood ready. The demon unsheathed his sword and charged at her. She didn't move. "Chunli! What are you doing? Fight!"shouted Sha Seng. But Chunli paid no heed to him. Just when the demon was about to hit her, Chunli did some movements and rocks from the earth float up and shot themselves at the demon.

The demon got hit badly. "It's that all you've got mister?"chided Chunli. "Try tasting my fire!"roared the demon. From his mouth, fire came spewing out. Chunli did the movements again and out of nowhere, a wave of water extinguished the fire, turned into icicles and shot at the demon.

"OW!"cried the demon. Yawning, Chunli sneered at the demon, "I'm disappointed, I thought demons were strong." The demon saw red and charged at Chunli again. She blocked the attack and delivered lightning quick punches and kicks.

She flung herself in the air and brought down the Jin Gu Bang on the demon's head. K.O. "Hmph, didn't break a sweat," murmured Chunli. She turned to Bajie and Wukong. "Looks like The Great Sage beat the fatty porky in the bet,"she commented wickedly.

Groaning, Bajie handed over 5 golden pieces to Wukong. "Aw. I betted you would take 5 minutes,"whined Bajie. "If you don't wanna lose bets, then stay away from the gambling table, porky,"said Chunli with a little smirk on her fair lips.

Everyone keeled over in laughter. Even the dragon horse was laughing.

"Why you little…"Bajie started but was cut off when Chunli breathed fire at his pants. "Yikes!"shrieked Bajie, running around in circles. Everyone rolled on the ground laughing while Chunli got a cat's-got-the-cream smile.

"Gee, didn't know my fourth disciple would be tough and a girl,"commented Tang Seng. Chunli smiled kindly at him, "You'll get used to it soon, master. Probably will be like you have two Sun Wukongs." For some reason, everyone, including the dragon horse, succumbed to Chunli's natural beauty.

"Hey, how'd you mange to defeat that guy?"asked Bajie. "Yeah, how?"inquired Sha Seng.

"Skill."

"That's it?"

"Yep, no treasure if that's what your wondering. Another thing I'm sure you're wondering right now is how come I could defeat that demon with only movements. Oh, yeah, the only things of value I have on me is the crown, the jin gu bang and this."said Chunli as she took out two necklaces. They were yin and yang.

"The white one is meant for a girl and the black is for a guy."she explained. "Oh and the movements I did just now was called bending. My movements can create four elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Sometimes, I use bending, or martial arts or the jin gu bang in fighting but I hardly use all three. Only when I need to then I do it."

Everyone listened. "Hey, Chunli? Who are you going to give that to?"asked Wukong as he pointed at the yang necklace. She shrugged. "I think it's time we call it a day,"said Tang Seng. He was right, it was evening. The four guys lay on the grass but Chunli didn't. She found two trees and stuck a blade with a rope attached to in the trunk and stuck the other side to the other tree.

"Chunli, what are you doing?"asked Tang Seng. "I'm going to sleep,"she replied. She jumped on the rope did a spilt on in and turned to a horizontal position so that she was lying down on the rope. Everyone gasped. Chunli turned her head to them and said "Go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us and we need rest. I'll explain soon."with that, she went to sleep.

The four slept but in their heads they were asking the same thing 'How can she do that?'

_**A/N: This is the third chapter, the fourth will be coming next week. Wukong is MINE you hear me?**_


	4. Guo Xiang

_**Wukong in Love Chapter 4: Guo Xiang**_

"Help! Help!" The five woke to the sound of a little girl shouting for help. Chunli thought for a moment then something in her mind clicked. That voice was… "Guo Xiang!"Chunli realized. She jumped off the rope and ran towards the sound.

She stopped, in front of her was a little girl with a red hood on her and she was being attacked by a demon. "Xiang-er!"Chunli called. The little girl saw her and cried "Big sister! Help!" Chunli charged at the demon attacking him from behind.

The demon spun around in shock and was greeted by hard, lightning quick strikes and movements. Very quickly the demon was knocked out. "Big Sister!"little Guo Xiang cried happily as she ran into Chunli's arm. Chunli hugged her tightly.

"Chunli! Are you alright?"asked Wukong worriedly as he and the others ran to Chunli. She turned to Wukong and gave a reassuring smile. "Everyone, this is Guo Xiang, the daughter of my friend's uncle."Chunli introduced.

Guo Xiang waved cheerfully at them. "Big sister, I wanna go home!"Guo Xiang whispered. Chunli nodded. "Master. Can we bring little Xiang-er home? She lives in Xiang Yang and we're heading that direction."asked Chunli.

Tang Seng nodded. "Big sister, can you sing me the song you wrote during spring?"Guo Xiang asked again. "Later,"answered Chunli. The six then set off for Xiang Yang. Guo Xiang was smiling all the way. She called Wukong and Sha Seng 'Big brother'. But for Bajie, she called him 'Brother Pig!'

Night fell, everyone gathered around a small fire. "Big Sis, can you sing the song now?"asked Guo Xiang. Chunli nodded and began:

_Twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight._

_I'm loving this twi-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Twilight_

_Baby, I've known you for a long, long time_

_I never thought that we would find_

_What we're holding in our hands_

Everyone was moving to the song as Chunli sang.

_Lately, I've been thinking that I should make you mine_

_Been thinking that we should define_

_What we are, what we are_

_Oh, oh_

_And you know, I love to be in control_

_But recently I don't know what to do_

_I'm losing it over you_

_Oh_

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_When you say my name,_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_We both feel the same,_

_I can't play this game any longer._

_Oh boy I'm loving this twilight,_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Twilight_

_Closer_

_I love it when you lean in close_

_You touch my heart like you don't know_

_And imma show you,_

_Yeah, imma show you now_

_And you know, I love to be in control_

_But recently I don't know what to do_

_I'm losing it over you_

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_When you say my name,_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_We both feel the same,_

_I can't play this game any longer._

_Oh boy I'm loving this twilight,_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Twilight_

For some reason, Wukong knew and sang the next part in his tenor voice that made Chunli's heart race. Wukong and Chunli smiled at each other

_Yeah girl I think about all of the time_

_I love your smile and the way that you shine_

_Wondering how I would make you mine_

_When it turns tonight, I will make it right_

_So many things I've been waiting to say_

_Held in my heart for a day like today_

_I wanna hold you till the light fades away_

_I wanna hold you till the lights fades away_

Chunli took over.

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_When you say my name,_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, Ooh la_

_We both feel the same,_

_I can't play this game any longer._

_Oh boy I'm loving this twilight,_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Twilight_

Twilight

When she finished everyone applauded. Chunli and Wukong looked at each other and blushed. "That was great, Big Brother and Big Sister!"exclaimed Guo Xiang happily. Smiling, they went to sleep, they would reach Xiang Yang tomorrow.

_**A/N: Hi! The fourth chapter's up. PLS review.**_


End file.
